Bulletin board
On the first and last of the Halo: Combat Evolved levels, a bulletin board can be found just outside the bridge of the .Halo: Combat Evolved Overview Halo: Combat Evolved Some of the seven messages on the bulletin boards look plausible, some are just silly, while others are hidden Easter Eggs. There are actually more bulletin boards on the Pillar of Autumn, one being found on the mission, The Maw, there is a shattered board right through the cafeteria alongside two Health kits and an empty shotgun. One says: "Missing: Calico Cat: Answers to Jonesey" This is a reference to Alien and Aliens, two movies that Halo draws inspiration from, to include the banter of a Marine soldier. Jonesey was a Calico cat in the series and, along with Ripley, was the sole survivor of the first movie. There is a picture of Earth from the Moon with the caption "Fight for her" on it. This is likely propaganda within the UNSC. It also shows Africa, and may be a reference or foreshadowing to where the Ark's portal is hidden. There is also a note reading: For Sale: Pentium XI 33 GF Chicago Office Colony Ship 7 Speed Manual transmission. Hyde Park Condo Integrity This is a reference to Bungie being bought by Microsoft. It mentions the location of Bungie's old office, as well as referencing a stage in Marathon, entitled Colony Ship for Sale: Cheap. There is a sign that says: "Marines keep it clean! Clean your area, toss your filth, put away your trash." The term "Keep it Clean" has lately become the catchphrase of a Halo 3: ODST character, the Superintendent, and is the name of a trailer for the game. Another says: "Duty roster Pillar Of Autumn" with some illegible writing which is supposedly the duty roster. One says: "Marines: Scooters are for squirts, no scooters on deck." Another reads: "Attention marines, callbacks for South Pacific" and the rest is cut off by a keyboardish item. It is likely that this is a reference to the musical, South Pacific. Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary There are also 7 messages on the Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary version of the bulletin board. In the top left corner there is an advertisement for a theater show called "Dark Planetoid Rising," which is an easter egg hinting to Requiem at the beginning of Halo 4. The Ad also has a troll face in the bottom left corner. There is an advertisement for a performance by the ship's band called Fist of the Unicorn, which features Specialist Van Kalletta on guitar and Private First Class Dimitrov as a replacement drummer. There is a notice for a missing goose, and that there will be a reward offered for his discovery. There is a notice that details the discovery of a missing cat found on the 75th. This may be a reference to a notice on the original bulletin board which stated there was a missing cat called Jonesey. There is a propaganda poster which says "DEFY THE COVENANT" with 3 SPARTANs looking upwards. There is a poster that says "WORK 4 HIRE" and underneath says "any job 2 weeks (Is easy)." The last notice is from Major Cammarano to all crewmembers which says: >>All unit VTARS must be submitted for final approval by 0700 every Tuesday. Units in VTAR noncompliance will be subjected to additional review by . Maj. Cammarano << This notice will serve as your final reminder. Appearances *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' **''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' See also *Luminateboard References Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Easter Eggs